The Bug
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: HB has the flu. Cackles has a new teacher. HB has a cunning plan. Crossover with Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Worst Witch and all of it's characters belong to Jill Murphy and some TV company that I can't remember.  
  
1.  
  
"How are you feeling Miss Hardbroom.?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mildred."  
  
This was the first time Mildred had gone to visit her teacher, of her own free will. The world was ending, or Armageddon was imminent. Hell had indeed frozen over and Constance Hardbroom had the flu.! Mildred though not actually responsible for anything (for once) had the feeling Miss Hardbroom had summoned her to take the blame.  
  
"Oh don't look so worried, I simply summoned you to ask a favour." Mildred looked stunned.  
  
"What can I do, Miss Hardbroom.?"  
  
Her unfortunate teacher had been confined to her bed for a few days, she was still terrifying, but not as intimidating. Her hair was pulled into a braid that, without brushing, had become a rats nest, granted a long rats nest, but still a rats nest. She wore deep purple Pajamas that were just as concealing as everything else she wore and she was piled high with blankets and pillows. She should have been drowsy but she was sitting bolt upright. Mildred felt very pitiful towards Miss Hardbroom, she would never say it aloud, but she personally thought that, for once, HB looked rater pathetic.  
  
"This may be difficult for you to understand Mildred, but.......I need you to steal a spell book from Miss Cackles' office for me."  
  
Mildred was shocked. Miss Hardbroom, though blunt, was always a very honest person, she didn't lie well.  
  
"Why.?"  
  
She suddenly acquired a very annoyed look about her.  
  
"Miss Cackle has managed to keep me magically confined to my bed. I need the counter curse. And.......well.....I can't entirely remember it.!"  
  
Miss Hardbroom looked thoroughly embarrassed at the concept of telling her worst student that SHE couldn't remember a spell.  
  
"Miss Hardbroom, I'd like to help. But I could get into a lot of trouble for that.........and it's like my records clean."  
  
HB actually managed a smile. She had been expecting this.  
  
"Mildred, my dear, when you scheme with me, you don't get caught, ever."  
  
Miss Hardbroom fixed her with the famous glare, but she was so bedraggled it wasn't as effective as usual. She was trying to scare her into it. Mildred tried to reason with her.  
  
"Miss Hardbroom I can't." Hb tried to cut her off, but not today. "When I'm in trouble with you, Miss Cackle always stands up for me. If I get into trouble with her, I'm done for, there's no one."  
  
HB considered this.  
  
"Mildred," she spoke a gently as possible. "Like I say, if you scheme with me, you will never get caught, I still have schemes going that I started at your age. Don't tell anyone though."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why can't you remember the spell, you always remember everything.?"  
  
"Mildred, all I have been able to remember is a temporary unbinding, but it still won't allow me to leave my room," she paused. "And contrary to popular mythology, I am not a walking spell book."  
  
Miss Hardbroom seemed annoyed that she had to describe her own faults.  
  
"Miss, give me a day to decide, please, I promise I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Do you know the amount of discomfort I am in.?"  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow Miss Hardbroom, I hope you feel better by then."  
  
She left HB's tower room with the woman yelling her name down the stairs. 


	2. The Bug 2

The next day Mildred considered her predicament. She could help Miss Hardbroom and risk angering Miss Cackle or she could not help Miss Hardbroom and risk being evaporated by Miss Hardbroom. The answer was easy. It was a case of who are you more afraid of, that was the easiest bit.  
  
"Millie, get up or you're going to be late.!"  
  
Maud came running manically into her friends, this wasn't unusual.  
  
"Miss Hardbrooms' still out of action, today won't be too bad."  
  
Millie dragged herself out of bed, dressed and accompanied Maude downstairs, dodging Ethel and joining Enid, Jadu and Ruby. They ate happily until Miss Cackle stood, at the teachers table, and asked for quiet.  
  
"Girls, as you know, Miss Hardbroom is in no fit state to teach a class," everybody seemed just as pleased about this as they had two days ago.  
  
"Well instead of postponing all her classes, I have asked a potions master from another school to help us."  
  
A tall man stood at the back of the hall, none of them had noticed him until Miss Cackle gestured towards him. If it had not been for the fact that a few things were absent, everybody would have sworn it was Miss Hardbroom. He was tall (like her), wore a concealing black robe (like her) and his hair was black (like hers except it was loose and greasy). He wore a permanent scowl over his features just like HB and he had power radiating from him.  
  
"Girls, this is Severus Snape.".  
  
There was a dull chorus of 'Good morning Professor Snape'. None of them had ever had a male teacher and they were sure that, had she been in action, Miss Hardbroom would not approve of this, and would likely evaporate him. Snape nodded curtly and then exited by the back of the hall. Miss Cackle continued.  
  
"Professor Snape has kindly agreed to assist us for a few days. He teaches at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they have the week off."  
  
The girls were still lingering on the thoughts of male teachers. Mildred was worried. Great, she thought, another teacher to hate me. They had Snape first thing, everybody else hurried excitedly into the classroom except Millie. They all sat down and waited for his entrance. Unlike HB he did not simply walk in (or teleport depending on he mood), he swept in magnificently, his robes billowing. He did not address them at first. Eventually, after transfiguring Miss Hardbroom's chair, muttering something about a 'woman with a concrete arse', he settled down and looked at them. When he spoke it was as greasy as his hair.  
  
"I don't know exactly how far Constance has taken you, but rest assured, I will bring you up to scratch."  
  
He extenuated the word 'I' with glee. He looked over them slowly and his gaze rested on Enid.  
  
"These are basic questions but, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood.?" Enid looked decidedly smug.  
  
"A very powerful sleeping potion known as ' The Drought of Living Death'." He obviously hadn't expected her to know the answer. His attention turned to Ethel.  
  
"You.! Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar.?" She looked relieved and immediately answered.  
  
"A stone found in the stomach of a goat, sir."  
  
They all distinctly heard him mumble something about, 'worse than Granger'. Finally he rounded on Mildred.  
  
"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane.?" He fixed her with a death glare, as if daring her to get it right. He needn't have bothered.  
  
"I don't know sir." He finally seemed satisfied.  
  
"What's your name, girl."  
  
"Mildred Hubble, sir." He developed a nasty smirk, which he charitably bestowed upon Millie.  
  
"One hundred lines. 'I will learn my basic potions ingredients'. And will somebody draw those drapes.  
  
Everybody looked scared, wondering who would be the one to point out there weren't any drapes. The lesson continued with the making of a warming potion (Miss Cackle's idea for HB), fairly uneventfully, although Snape kept making comments under his breath about either 'Poor teaching' (whenever near Mildred) or 'That damnable woman' (whenever near Ethel). The lesson was over and Mildred had gotten away with only another hundred lines (I must not spill my potion), which was ridicules, because she had done no such thing.  
  
Well if she was going to be getting into trouble, she mused, she might as well help HB in a scheme that was (apparently) guaranteed to work. She ascended, for the second time, the stairs to HB's tower. She had her answer. Mildred knocked on the huge door and waited with baited breath.  
  
Authors note: These questions come from 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'. I am not a potions teacher so I (surprisingly) do not know potions.! 


	3. The Bug 3

3.  
  
"Come in," HB looked up form her book as Mildred entered. "Mildred, I wasn't expecting you to come back."  
  
"Miss Hardbroom, how exactly would we, I mean, I go about stealing the book."  
  
"Borrowing, Mildred. It is always borrowing. And what may I ask has brought about this change of heart."  
  
"I got two hundred lines from the new potions teacher, they were unfair as well, so I thought......I need to get you back as soon as possible." Mildred stared at the wall for a good minute before HB spoke.  
  
"That's very nice of you to say Millie, but if you don't mind me saying," this was barely whispered, and then. "THE TRAITOROUS OLD BAT HIRED A NEW TEACHER.!?!"  
  
This was yelled, even by HB's standards. It took every ounce of Millie's will power not to cower behind the wardrobe. Miss Hardbroom looked apologetically at Mildred before continuing, a lot softer.  
  
"What's her name.?"  
  
"His name is Severus Snape, form some school called Hogwarts." HB looked at heart attack state by now.  
  
"A MAN AT CACKLE'S AND WORSE.....SEVERUS.!! OF ALL THE PEOPLE..!!"  
  
"You know him Miss Hardbroom.?" She looked grim.  
  
"Oh yes, quite well. Don't worry though Mildred, soon enough he'll be gone and I'll be giving you lines again." HB realise what she said a moment too late. "What I mean is ....oh forget it. I'm going to kill Severus, no one pushes my girls around," she considered. "Except me."  
  
Mildred was frightened by now. HB had, obviously, been angry before but now she looked as though green smoke should be coming out of her ears. She looked murderous. Mildred ran. Without looking back she knew HB wouldn't be able to follow her. She arrived at her room out of breath and scared out of her wits. HB had looked about ready to kill something, anything. Even her.  
  
It was a strange moment when Mildred realised she was actually worried, she actually cared about the woman. Terrifying though she was Constance Hardbroom had been there for her through all of the big moments. And she was yet to give up on the difficult pupil. Or have a mental breakdown.  
  
Slowly, with embarrassment, Mildred crept, once again, to her teachers room. But she stopped realising that a lone figure was already standing outside HB's door. The figure knocked and waited. It was Snape.  
  
"Mildred, thank you for coming back." He entered.  
  
"Severus, what in gods name are you doing, get the bloody hell out.!!?"  
  
He smirked at her obvious discomfort and condition, but didn't leave. He, eventually, walked over to her bed, pushed her growing mane of hair out of her face, and kissed her hard. She didn't seem to mind, until she remembered she was probably passing on the flu. He noticed and pulled back.  
  
"Always worrying about pointless things, I can see you haven't changed one bit, Connie."  
  
"Go to hell, Sev'." He seemed mildly put out, but not much, before he answered.  
  
"Why, what's it like.? You must have already been there, you look like it." She scowled and did something with her hand that Mildred couldn't quite see. He only chuckled, greasily.  
  
"So Sev', hows Dumbledore, still thinks you've seen the light and repented your wicked ways, well even the best of us can make mistakes.?"  
  
"How are your sisters and that niece," he cut her off before she could reply. "Still a freak.?" She didn't reply. He knew perfectly well that she had not spoke to her sisters in years.  
  
"Then again, this is your, oh so, noble family. Half of whom were Death Eaters."  
  
Had she been able to move Mildred was sure HB would have beaten Snape to a bloody pulp. Yet she still didn't reply.  
  
"Your cousin is the worst don't you agree.? The amount of people he killed. The whole lot of you are useless. You can't even teach a bunch of young girls basic potions."  
  
And with his final announcement he finished his monologue. And then he left. He didn't see Millie as he stormed off. Mildred looked inside at HB, she seemed at the point of tears. Millie did not know anything about HB's family, but she could tell Snape had gone too far with his assault on them. She walked slowly inside as tears began to silently run down HB's face, she did not speak. Mildred walked to the woman and put her arms around her as she wept. She had expected Miss Hardbroom to recoil, but she didn't. She clung to Mildred and sobbed.  
  
Authors Note: I know it's not canon, but my best friend had the brilliant idea of HB being the fourth Black sister. So Tonks is her niece, Belletrix, Narcissa and Andromeda are her sisters and Sirius is her cousin. 


	4. The Bug 4

4.  
  
As quickly as she started, she stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry Mildred, I don't know what came over me,"  
  
"Was it Professor Snape, I head what he said and I saw him leave." Constance didn't see the point of lying.  
  
"Yes Mildred. I haven't seen him in years. I thought I could handle everything he said to me....turns out I was wrong."  
  
Mildred couldn't hold in her curiosity.  
  
"Is you cousin really a murderer.?"  
  
"Is that really your business.?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I'll go if you like."  
  
"No.! I suppose there's no point lying to you Mildred. Yes.......and no. Everyone believes him to be a murderer, but I was never truly convinced. I may not have been there, but I know Sirius, he was a nutter, but not a murderer."  
  
Mildred trusted HB's judgement, she didn't question her further.  
  
"So how exactly would I go about borrowing this book from Miss Cackle."  
  
"First of all, you'll need an invisibility potion." She actually smiled.  
  
"I trust you remember how to make one.?"   
  
Mildred smiled with her and nodded. She definitely remembered  
  
"We need to distract Severus, he'll know I'm trying to escape."  
  
Mildred gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Don't ask. Long story."  
  
She didn't bother. Then she had a thought she couldn't keep to herself.  
  
"Miss Hardbroom, how do you know Professor Snape and when he came into your room, why did he kiss you.?"  
  
HB stiffened more (if it was possible) and looked to be doing some very quick thinking. Eventually she spoke.  
  
"Mildred, if I tell you the truth will you promise mot to tell anyone, not even your friends.?"  
  
She nodded and Constance softened a little.  
  
"About fourteen years ago Severus and I were involved and to tell the truth we didn't exactly part on good terms. As for the rest of your question Mildred, it must have just been a natural reaction."  
  
Mildred didn't know what to make of this, the mere fact that her terrifying teacher had once been in a relationship with someone was enough to completely blow her mind. Even with the fact that the other person was equally terrifying.  
  
"Ok, so I just need to sneak into the Miss Cackles' office...where is the book hidden.?"  
  
"In her desk. Even though I have told her many times to have more security, you never know who to trust...". She caught herself mid-rant. "Of course in extreme circumstances."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Mildred smiled to herself. Miss Hardbroom would never change, no matter how ratted. 


	5. The Bug 5

5.  
  
The next day Mildred was all prepared with HB's self-proclaimed "fall proof" plan. To Millie it seemed merely hair-brained but she didn't see the point of arguing. She attended her lessons and acted normally, or at least as normal as Mildred Hubble could without drawing attention.  
  
Then at 1 o'clock, before the first afternoon lesson she heard it. The signal to move.  
  
The signal HB had insisted on was a large explosion that would lead all the teachers to the courtyard. Mildred would then drink the potion and dash into Miss Cackles' private office. She managed this, but Miss Cackles' desk had so many drawers it was a little harder to find the book. When Millie did find it she merely had moments to close the drawer before Miss Cackle and Professor Snape burst into the room. It was lucky she was invisible  
  
"Who do you think set off the explosion Professor Snape.?"  
  
"You know these students much better than I do, if I were guessing from my own students I would have an obvious choice. But as I am not I'll leave the guessing to you."  
  
Before he left he cast a dark look at the space where Mildred stood, it was as if he could see her.  
  
You're invisible Mildred, he can't see you. Don't be so paranoid.  
  
Miss Cackle sat down for a few moments and stared at the door expectantly, with a slight smile Mildred realised she was waiting, by habit, for HB to storm through the door and shout about something, as Mildred knew she must do.  
  
Then her feet began to be visible. Oh no.! Come on Miss Cackle, leave.!  
  
She didn't leave, but she stood and stared out of the window. Miss Drill came through the oak door just as her ankles were beginning to show. Thankfully she left the door open and Millie slipped unnoticed out into the corridor. She dashed to her own room for the potion to wear off, the adrenaline charging through her body was the only thing that made her believe she had gotten away with it. Until she ran into Professor Snape.  
  
"Watch where you're going...oh it's you. Where do you think you're going.?"  
  
"I'm going to my room Professor, it's lunch."  
  
"Then go there without running."  
  
Mildred left as slowly as she could without running, thanking every goddess she knew of that she was visible again. Once she was out of sight of Snape she took a detour for Miss Hardbroom's tower. The door was unlocked and when she entered she found Miss Hardbroom doing something Mildred had thought she was incapable of. Sleeping.  
  
With a smile she placed the book on the bureau and decided whether to leave and return later or wake up her teacher. The decision was made for her when the bell rang for afternoon lessons, unfortunately the bell also woke up Miss Hardbroom.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she immediately noticed Mildred.  
  
"What lesson do you have now Mildred.?"  
  
"Potions. So I really do have to go."  
  
"No Mildred, please stay. I intend to go straight to Severus' classroom anyway and I may need help."  
  
"Alright. But if this doesn't work I'm going to be in so much trouble."  
  
"It'll work, now please pass me the book."  
  
With some trepidation Mildred passed the book to HB, the teacher scanned the book and seemed to know automatically which page the spell would be on. An insane look filled her eyes but Mildred wasn't scared this time, she knew that the built up rage was to be directed at Snape, and she couldn't think of a better person for it to hit.  
  
The lesson downstairs must have been at least twenty minutes through and yet HB was still reading the book to find a solution. Mildred, growing worried, had moved to stand behind Miss Hardbroom and was amazed to discover the speed at which the woman must read. Then she saw it and she was also pretty sure Miss Hardbroom had missed it.  
  
"Miss, is that it.?"  
  
She pointed at a segment of the book that dealt with the problem. Miss Hardbroom nodded and read the spell aloud. Nothing really happened but when HB climbed out of her bed she was pleased to discover she could do just that. Miss Cackle's spell was lifted, HB was free. Not having stood upon her own legs for a few days Mildred was pretty sure that any moment now she would buckle, but with purpose she walked towards her door. 


	6. The Bug 6

6.  
  
"Severus."  
  
She hissed his name. No matter how quiet she was, it sounded worse than a shout. She began marching down the stairs to the realisation that she was till very weak, fortunately Mildred was right next to her and the girl steadied her teacher before Constance fell down the stairs.  
  
After much more support from her ally Constance was finally at the bottom of the steps. She hobbled to her potions classroom, where she discovered Severus had conjured up numerous blinds. Rolling her eyes, and to the astonishment of Mildred she turned invisible and then she spoke.  
  
"Mildred, go in and apologise for being late, I'll be right behind you so don't worry." Millie opened the door.  
  
"Nice of you to join us girl."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Professor, I was helping Miss Hardbroom with something."  
  
"I take it SHE has a good reason for keeping you.?"  
  
"Yes she does.!"  
  
Mildred had to suppress laughter at the look on Snape's face when Miss Hardbroom reappeared. For once the students looked happy at HB's presence, even though she was still a mess, she was still terrifying and the tirade she was about to deliver was justified.  
  
"Hello Severus."  
  
"Constance."  
  
"May I ask why you felt the need to take this job.?"  
  
"To upstage and annoy you."  
  
"And why are you destroying my girls ego...what's left of my girls egos.?"  
  
"Again to prove I can do even that better than you."  
  
"Miss Hardbroom's a much better teacher than you.!" Everyone voiced their agreement.  
  
"Thank you girls.! You see Severus, it's not just about scaring the wits out of the kids. True I'm not exactly cuddly ut I care. That's the difference between you and I Severus. I care. I would do anything for my girls."  
  
"How noble."  
  
"Sev, you git...!"  
  
"Now, now Connie. Language like that in front of impressionable youth."  
  
"Do you have to say that every time we meet.?"  
  
"Do you have to be such a bitch every time we meet.?"  
  
"Now who's using language.?"  
  
The odd thing was they almost seemed to be enjoying the banter as if it was an old sport for them. Only Mildred could guess, form their past relationship and personalities they probably were enjoying this. They liked each other because they challenged each other.  
  
She had the nerve to disagree with him and actually understood what she was talking about. And her side of the argument was always more structured so more fun to beat.  
  
He appreciated her eccentricity, the way she rode side-saddle on a broom and dared people to stop her. He liked that she was unstoppable. He liked her will power the most, the way she could rant about any subject under the sun for hours not caring if anybody was actually interested. The main motivation for their relationship seemed to be the fact that for all outsiders, they could be the same person. In looks, personality and, as the girls were learning, insults.  
  
"Constance could you possibly be more immature at this precise moment, I'll give you a few minutes, by all means try..."  
  
"Sev' is it just me or do your insults lack a certain punch nowerdays.?"  
  
"I think perhaps we should continue this conver..."  
  
"Argument..."  
  
"Bicker-fest, somewhere that doesn't have and array of children about.  
  
"I concur."  
  
She said this with obvious sarcasm, Snape strolled casually out of the room. Before she followed HB spoke.  
  
"Girls I would like to thank you for this afternoon. As there are no qualified teachers left you are dismissed."  
  
The girls cheered and dashed out of the door. In a flash Snape was at the window, scowling and tapping his watch.  
  
"Mildred, could you please help me outside, I don't know if I can make it.?"  
  
Millie nodded. Miss Hardbroom directed her to the staff room where Professor Snap was already waiting, in her chair.   
  
Knowing it could get ugly Millie hurried outside, however just before she shut the door completely she could have sworn she head laughing. 


	7. The Bug 7

7.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at first, seeing one of the strongest women he knew being escorted into the staff room by a student was simply too hilarious to bear. After the girl had left Constance seemed to understand the joke, he prepared himself for a tirade but was pleasantly surprised to find she began laughing too.  
  
For a good minute they both simply laughed at the situation, had someone been able to see them they would have blatantly denied even smiling. Then she began to cough. Immediately he stood up and escorted her to a chair, for the first time in years she actually let someone who wasn't Mildred help her.  
  
"Do you need water.?"  
  
"...*cough, cough*..." She couldn't speak so she nodded. When her fit had subsided she managed a weak smile that was returned.  
  
"So Severus...Why did you really accept this job.? How did you find me.? Are you going to tell the others.?"  
  
"One question at a time. No, I am not going to tell anyone. Secondly I have been looking for you for a very long time and when I hear about a woman named Constance who teaches potions it was easy to put two and two together. Finally I came here...because I had to see you ...To ask you...After the first war with You-Know-Who, why didn't you come back.?"  
  
After a few moments his words sank in.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to wait until I heard form him before I came home and...wait, what did you mean 'first' war.?" There was sudden fear in her eyes. "He's not back is he.?"  
  
Slowly Severus nodded. She gasped horribly and began coughing again. When this was over she still took time to speak.  
  
"Have you...gone...back to...him.?" Again he nodded. "Christ Severus, I didn't think anything could be worse than the first time I found out you were a Death Eater. You sure as hell proved me wrong.!!" He couldn't look at her.  
  
"Dumbledore. I've gone back for Dumbledore, I'm a spy again. I came here because I needed to tell you and see you one more time."  
  
His voice cracked with emotion towards the end. Her tears were already falling. She stood with difficulty and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. But this won't be our last meeting, I'm coming with you."  
  
"NO, it's too dangerous.!"  
  
"Do you want to try and stop me Severus.?" He considered.  
  
"Please Constance stay here...for now...if I need you I'll send an owl, I promise. I won't tell the Headmaster where you are, but I will yell at him for never calling you back to the fold."  
  
She smiled and kissed him. When it ended she murmured in his ear "I love you." For a few moments they simply stood then he spoke.  
  
"Right now, you're ill you need to go back to bed.!"  
  
Before she could protest he whipped out his wand. "Stupify.!" She slumped into his arms and he carried her through the school, and past the wide eyes of all the students, to her bedroom. He knew she would not stay put long so he went to see Miss Cackle, before he did however, he had another spell. "Obliviate". He slightly modified her memory for her own good. then with a final glance at the only woman he would ever love, he left. 


	8. The Bug 8

8.  
  
She noticed her bedroom around her, she tried to get up but that blasted spell was back in place. And she couldn't remember the reversal spell, again.! 'That bloody woman'. This was Amelia and Severus' doing, she knew it. But she had to get to him. With a sigh she considered her only option.  
  
"MILDRED HUBBLE.!!!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
